Slayer dreams
by Neferiti
Summary: Here my story in English! Chris is trapped in dreams by a demon. after th dreams he hurt physically too. Wyatt and their cousins try their best to save him, but they are in danger too...
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark in the Halliwell Major. This old house has only four members: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell. Everybody was sleeping peacefully except the youngest boy. Only one hour and Chris would be 19 years old. But now he is tossing and turning in his bed.

"_**He is standing on the platform. There are people everywhere and they are doing their every days work**__**. The platform is dark, because the old neon-tube lighting doesn't make much light. Moreover the weather outside is cloudy. He is leaning against an old column. The next metro would arrive soon. He sees a young woman near the arriving metro's platform. She is close the end of the platform. Too close. Than he sees something on the track. A hand is reaching for the girl. It hasn't got skin and little finger. It catches the girl's ankle who is looking down surprised, but she can't see anything and something is dragging her onto the tracks. The metro is coming fast. She is screaming as she fell down. Chris is orbing without thinking. He arrives next to the girl. The metro is too close, he hasn't got time to orb out. He concentrates his power into his left arm, he reaches out and stopped the metro with his telechinesis. He made a huge bash but he didn't care. He huge grabs the girl and jump up from the tracks onto the platform. The metro continues his way. The girl is starring at him with wide eyes. **_

"_**How did you do that?**__** You were astonishingly fast!"**__** she asked. She is starring at him with warm brown eyes. Chris tries to think, but he hasn't got good excuses.**_

"_**But I was standing next to you!" **__**he lied. The girl shook her head. Her dark, straight hair fall into her face. **__**"**__Same colour as mine."____**He thought. Somebody called the ambulance. They started to check up the girl. **_

"_**What is Your name?" **__**she asked. **_

"_**It doesn't matter." **__**Everything went black. **_

He fretfully turned on his other side as the light shone under his eyelids. Suddenly he fell onto the floor. The floor was unusually cold. His eyes dropped open. He stared his surroundings with wide eyes. It wasn't his room. It was dark, and there were lot of cleaner things around him. There wasn't bed, only a table. In the wall there was a little window from where the light shone. Soft noises came from outside. He looked down on himself. He was wearing a worn jean and a black shirt and white trainers. Usually he doesn't wear this for sleep! _"Like in my dream. But where the hell I am?" _he softly opened the door. He gasped for air. He was in the metro station. He quickly closed the door.

"Everything is ready?" Piper asked from his husband, he nodded. "than go, Wyatt! You know you brother never gets up in time, and don't forget what we discussed!

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied the blond grinning. He orbed in front of Chris' room and he entered without knocking.

"Chris, you again…" he stared with wide eyes at his brother's empty bed. Chris couldn't leave his bed like this. He always makes his bed up. "It can't be again!" He ran out of the room.

"Mom! Dad!" they saw their son's pale face and they knew something is wrong.

"What happened?" the paling Piper asked.

"Chris is gone!" stammered Wyatt.

"He could get up early, and maybe he left." Leo said. Piper shook her head.

"He? Early? Saturday? In his own birthday?" she shook her head again. She turned to Wyatt. "Can you sense him?" the boy closed his eyes, than he opened them.

"no…" but suddenly white and blue light filled the room and Chris appeared in front of them.

"Clam down! I am here! I heard you calling me." He said quickly. Piper hugged her youngest.

"We were worried! Where were you? You know that in our family this always makes lot of heart attach." Said Leo with relief. Chris looked down shyly.

"I know. It wasn't deliberate." He stammered. He stopped a little than he continued "I woke up in the metro station." he run through his fingers in his hair. He saw the paling faces around him. He decided he won't mention his dream. Piper pulled away from him and she looked at him searching wounds and injures. She was asking without stopping.

"How did you get there? Were they demons? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

"Mom…" he began annoyed, but he was stopped by his mother.

"Your hand is bleeding."

"What?" he looked down at his hands. His left had a long and deep cut, which was bleeding heavily. He thought he stopped the metro with this hand, when he saved the girl. In his dream. He should mention this? Wyatt stepped forward and he checked the injure.

"It's deep." He said, then he reached out his hand and with a golden light he healed it.

"Thanks." Chris said. Than he began his story. "I dreamed about the metro station…" he suddenly he realized that he didn't remember his dream. Everybody was waiting and staring at him with concern. He continued. "I don't remember about what, but I think I orbed there unawares because of this. It's not demonic! Everything is okay!" he ended it smiling.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. The boy nodded.

"I think I should have a shower." Chris said and he made his way upstairs. The other three shared a look grinning.

"Chris, you left there something!" The boy stopped. _"Did I bring something with me?" _he asked himself. He went down again. As he entered the kitchen, Wyatt covered his eyes with a clothe.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. He tried to put of the clothe, but his brother caught his hands. "It isn't fair!" the brunette boy said. He tried to orb but it didn't work. His annoyance was growing. They lead him out of the room. He promised some unhappy thing to his brother, than they stopped him. They put the clothe off and he saw his mother in front of him with a present in her hand.

"Happy birthday!!!" they shouted.

"I would swear that you forget it!" Piper laughed. He laughed too.

"Yeh, you won!" he sat down onto the couch. Piper gave him the present. While he was opening the box, the blond boy patted his shoulder.

"The guy, who knows everything about the world, forgets his own birthday! Hmmm…I can't find the logic in this." Chris glared at him.

"You forget, that I'm a better fighter than you!"

"You forget, that I'm the Twice blessed!" everybody laughed. Chris turned back to his present. It was a book. It seemed to be old. He couldn't find title on it. He opened it. In the first page there was a text written by golden ink.

"When the hope has already died,

Among the lines you would find your way out." But as he slipped the page he only could find empty pages.

"Reach your hand above it!" Leo helped. Chris did as he said.

"Ask something!" the boy didn't think a lot.

"How can I preach to my dear brother?" Wyatt glared at him. The pages began to glow and the lines were filled up, with golden letters. Chris quickly slipped trough the book.

"Wow, I can use it for everything!" he said. He tightly hugged all of them. Suddenly he pulled away and asked.

"Personal gain?"

"The book only shows your unknown ideas. It's not dangerous." Wyatt replied. Chris smiled at them gratefully. Piper jumped up.

"Let's have a breakfast! We have got lot to do! The others come in the evening and we have to make everything ready! Wyatt please, reserve your brother today!"

"Okay, Ma'am!" he said grinning. "Where do you wanna go lil' bro?

"Change my clothes!" and he orbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Half hour later the two brothers were sitting in Wyatt's car and the were listening to the radio, especially the news. Chris paid very serious attention. Wyatt watched him from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't say a word until the end of the news, when Chris sighed with relief.

"Everything is okay?"

"Of course" he replied deep in his thoughts. "I only thought about my dream."

"You wanted to know, if it was true." Wyatt appointed. Chris nodded. Why should he keep it secret? Wyatt sighed and than he turned to his brother grinning.

"Today I don't want to see worry on your face! Was I clear?"

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Everything what you want!"

"Look ahead! I got a near-death-feeling!" Wyatt laughed, but he turned ahead.

"How about to sit in somewhere and celebrate you birthday together?"

"But no alcohol!"

"In work? Never!"

"In work?"

"It was never an easy job to protect you!" Chris laughed.

"If you seriously think it is a job, than you can't drink either orange juice!"

"Now next to you…"

"Owl says to sparrow!" both of them laughed. Wyatt parked his car in front of the P3. In this early hour (11 o'clock) nobody was there, only the two boys. Wyatt run in and jumped behind the bar.

"Sir, you are the guest of the house! What can I bring to you?"

"Only a cocktail, please!" Chris laughed. Wyatt quickly made it ready and put the drink in front of his little brother. He made a drink fro himself too, and he leaned against the bar in front of Chris. He watches his brother's face.

"What is it?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Nothing" The other replied. "Don't you want to hunt demons?"Chris rolled his eyes.

"Wyatt! Do not mention them! I don't want to run in them today."

"Okay, then tomorrow." Chris groaned and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why me?" he asked. Wyatt laughed at him. Suddenly someone grabbed Chris from behind and yanked him off to the ground. He hold his throat tightly. The boy choked., he tried to squirm in the hold of the invisible man. Wyatt jumped onto the bar and waved with his hand.

"Let him go!" he shouted. He sent the attacker to the wall, who turned visible. He tried to shimmer away, but Chris from the ground hold him against the wall.

"What did you want? Who sent you?" the older Halliwell asked. The demon groaned disdainfully and turned his head away. Chris concentrated to the demon's heart. The demon cried out loudly and stared at him with wide eyes. Eyes full of fear.

"Let me breath or I can't speak!" he murmured. His eyes didn't leave Chris, who shook his head.

"You could speak a moment ago." However he made his grab weaker a bit. "So?"

"A demon came to us and ordered to kill him today." He looked at Chris meaning fully.

"Who is this demon?"

"I won't tell you. Unfortunately for you, I don't know." He said grinning. Chris made his grab a lot stronger. The demon screamed.

"I said I didn't know!" Wyatt looked at the demon thinking.

"You said us? How many mate have you got?" the answer came behind them.

"Lot of. More than you could image. " they turned around. They heard a soft noise. Wyatt grabbed his baby brother and yanked him off to the floor. In this way, the Darklighter didn't Chris' heart only his shoulder, but this was enough form him, so he couldn't fight anymore. Wyatt held up his shield, but there were lot of demon and they attached his shield together, so it became weaker and weaker. When he reached out his hand to heal Chris, the boy pushed off it.

"It can wait! Take care of them first!" in this moment the demons broke the shield apart, so the older brother had to fight.

"Orb away, than call Aunt Paige, she will heal you!" Wyatt told him.

"I can't orb." Chris whispered.

"WHAT?" he tried too "Neither can I…." Chris grimaced. He slowly pulled himself to the wall, he could only use his legs. His eyes didn't leave his brother's back, who slowly stepped back in the fight. First of all he tried to stall off the demons. Sometimes Chris helped too, when some of the demons attached from behind. But he felt himself weaker and the world started to spin around him. He passed out.

Wyatt noticed his brother's help. He needed it because lot of Darklighter attached. He also noticed when Chris stopped. He knew he had to hurry. He reached out both of his arms. His powers went trough his arms and suddenly broke out from his palms. Non of the demons survived., he grimaced when he noticed that some of the furniture broke too. He hurried to his unconscious brother's side. He quickly healed the wound. Chris slowly looked up.

"You had enough demon for today?" he asked. Wyatt laughed with relief.

"It was an overdose. Are you okay?"

"I fell like a cat, which swam across the Atlantic ocean…

"Okay, kitten! Let's go home!"

"Wyatt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still a better fighter than you!" they were laughing when they left the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Piper looked at her sons with a pale face. Chris ran through his fingers in his hair. On their way at home, he and Wyatt argued about this. Chris didn't want to tell his parents about the attach. (Wyatt now knows why!) but the older brother didn't want to keep secrets. Than Wyatt won and know their mom walk up and down like a tornado in their home. Chris was sitting on the couch and shared a look with his brother who sat next to him. Leo sat in font of then in the armchair. He noticed the "and we haven't told everything yet." Looks. He narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something what we don't know?" he aked.

"No!" both answered quickly. _"Besides that one of the Darklighters hit Chris with his arrow, oh, there is nothing to know."_ Wyatt said to himself. This was the only part, which was kept secret. Now he thinks it's better like this. Piper stopped.

"Wyatt, today you won't leave you brother's side, Chris, you do everything as your older brother says and you won't go anywhere until we not fix this! "Chris sighed when he nodded. "No sighing! Move sirs! I don't want to have my son funeral on his birthday!"

"Neither does me" nodded Leo. Chris looked at his watch. It was two past five. So only he had to survive only an afternoon. This was the only part which avoid everyone's mind, except his. _"An upper-level demon came to us, and told us to kill him today!" "Why today?"_ the boy asked himself.

"Can I go upstairs?" he looked at his mother with his beautiful green eyes.

"I'll go with him!" Wyatt jumped up. Piper waved that they can go. The two boy disappeared on the stairway.

"This is why my heart hurt, when they says they want to move out. What will be happening them without us?" Piper asked sadly, while she stared at his husband's eyes.

"Maybe the can better take care of each other than us." Replied softly Leo. "We can't make them stay forever. And do not worry! I promised himself, I won't let my sons die before me. And I won't be suicide!" Piper smiled at him. She buried her face on his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

"So, come on what did you find out?" Wyatt asked. Chris sat in his rocker chair and stared ahead. He sank deep in his thoughts. Wyatt shook his shoulders.

"What?" Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"You spoke to yourself and you ask what?"

"Have I spoken something?

"Yep. And I am wondering that why you are saying "Why today?"?"

"Oh…" replied Chris. He looked straight into his brother's eyes. "You didn't pay enough attention to the demon!"

"???"

"Now I'm citing: "Who told us to kill him _**today!**_ "

"Okay, I heard it t…" his blue eyes became wide. "Just don't say that…oh no…" murmured Wyatt and he sat down onto his brother's bed.

"What's the matter with my birthday?" murmured the green eyed. Wyatt looked at Chris like he would be an idiot.

"A hundred demons try to kill you, and your only problem is why they chose your birthday???" Chris looked at him with large eyes. He slowly nodded. Wyatt made a grimace, than he got up and made his way to the door. The younger with a wave of his hand closed the door. (The tk makes miracles as you know!)

"Where do you want to go?"

"Out!"

"More?" Wyatt pointed to the ceiling.

"Why do you want to go 'Up there'?" Chris asked with wide eyes. Wyatt with one hand rasped his face. He left fine red lines on it.

"Not to 'Up there', you idiot! TO THE ATTIC!!!

"Oh…" the door opened. "Um… Wyatt!"

"He?"

"The orb is faster…" Wyatt left the room. He picked up the book, what he got today.

"What should I do?" he asked and he opened the book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt didn't orb. He walked. He stepped in front of the Book of Shadows. He looked at the book puzzled. _"I don't know what I am searching for." _He thought than he said it aloud. The book slowly opened than its pages, like when the wind is bowling, started to slip. Wyatt watched this curiously, but his hopes went away when it closed.

"Na, I saw you neither…" he stepped to the case, where they store the vanquishing potions. He put of some of them. He made them with Chris and their cousins. The power of six. He made his way to his brother's bedroom. Walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris slipped the pages of the book. He found some very useful answer, but he found some very funny too. "My unknown answers, huh?" he laughed at himself.

"_Stay awake!" _ he red from the book.

"It's a useful advice." He muttered. But suddenly he felt exhausted. He didn't wonder, he didn't sleep well last night. He didn't want to sleep; he only closed his eyes for a moment. But as he closed them, he sank into a dream.

"_**It was the park, where he spent his younger years. He slowly went further from the other people in. Slowly everything went quiet. He walked next to trees. **__"Like a wood." __**He thought. He never came that far. Than he saw her again. The girl from the station. **_

"_**What are you doing here?" **__**he asked**_ _**when he walked closer. **_

"_**I was walking here, like you." **__**She answered, when she looked at him. There was something in her brown eyes which disturbed the boy. He ran through his fingers in his hair restlessly. A voice from his mind told him to leave immediately. His intuitions never lied to him. **_

"_**I'm glad to meet you, and that you are okay, but I have to leave now!" **__**he said truthfully and turned around to leave. **_

"_**You are already leaving?" **__**she asked. In her voice there was something not human too. **__**"But I don't know your name! How could I make it up to you, if I don't know your name?" **__**Chris slowly turned back and looked at her. The girl watched him without blink. He slowly recognized the thing in her eyes. Hunger. **_

"_**You don't have to!" **__**he answered quickly, than he started to run. He only did few steps, when a power clamped his throttle. He gasped for air and fell to the ground. He watched with wide eyes as the girl came closer. She stopped next to him and looked down with out blink. **_

"_**What's your name!" **__**he suddenly felt anger in him. He waved with his hand and throw the woman to a three with a great strength. He closed his eyes."**_

When he opened them he found himself lying under huge trees. The power which choked him disappeared. He sighed with relief. He stood up and dusted his clothes. He wanted to think again everything, but he couldn't remember about lot of things. He only remembered the girl and the choking. He couldn't combine the two. And the _"how did I get there?" _question was there too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was walking to his bro's room. When he entered he saw that Chris felt asleep in his rocker chair. _"Oh, men! This boy always sleeping!" _he thought. He put down the potions onto the table. He felt the soft wind blowing in the room, from behind him. He looked up and saw as the sleeping Chris disappeared in red lights. The rocker chair was empty.

"Chris?" he asked hesitantly. Than he ran out of the room to the kitchen, where his parents were panning the evening.

"What's the matter, Wyatt?" Leo asked as he saw his son's face. He told them very fast what had happened.

"I can't find him anywhere." He added. Piper quickly thought everything again. And he started to instruct the others.

"Leo, bring the crystal and the map, Wyatt, call Sam, maybe he can help." She went upstairs to search in the Book of Shadows. "I should have done this in the morning!" she thought angry at herself.  
Wyatt orbed the phone to him and he said to it angry.

"Samuel Halliwell!" the phone quickly called the other boy's. The blond boy wasn't famous for his patient but know he loved to jump in his worry. A voice broke the silence.

"Yes? Here Sam. What's the matter Wyatt?"

"Chris is gone! Can you find him?" the boy asked quickly. There was silence for a minute.

"Sam?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"The park. The northern part." Sam replied. Wyatt got the place from the telepath.

"Thank you, Sam! I owe you one!"

"In the evening you'll tell us everything!"

"Sure" they put down the phone. He turned to his father.

"I got him!" he didn't wait for answer. He orbed away. Leo ran to his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt arrived next to a huge tree. He quickly ran where the telepath showed the place. After a few minutes he found him, as he looked around a little bit puzzled.

"Chris!" he shouted. Chris looked up and grinned at his brother. Wyatt run to him and hugged him.

"Do you know that you frightened us to death? "He asked when Chris pulled away.

"I was on my way to home!" murmured Chris. "Where did you know that I would be there?"

"When you disappeared I called Sam. He found you."

"So I must count about the others questions."

"A little thankfulness, Sir Crabby!"

"I thought that you forgot this nickname! I hate it!"

"I've got other ones!"

"Rather no!" murmured Chris. They orbed to the Manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived Piper hugged Chris so tightly that he nearly choked to death. She said sadly that they didn't find anything in the Book of Shadows. They had to accept Chris' theory about the dreams. Plus there was the demon attach which would come or not, but about this only Wyatt and Chris knew. They continued the organization of the evening. At six o'clock, the guests arrived. First Paige and her family appeared in blue orb lights. Henry and his wife said "Happy birthday!" than the twins.

"Happpyyyyyyyyyyyy Birthdaaaaay, Chris!" Patricia shouted, when he jumped onto the boy. "Is everything okay there?"

"Sure!" he said quickly. Than Penelope came who was only one minute younger than her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Chrissy!" the girl said grinning. Chris got a grate huge from her too. "Aunt Piper, can we go up to the attic?

"It's okay, Penny. Do what you want. " the four witch orbed up to the attic. There was a couch in front of the painted window. Penny sat down and looked at the Book of Shadows.

"Have you thought about, if there is a Book of Shadows, than there must be a Book of Lights?" she asked.

"It's possible." Wyatt nodded. "But I Haven't heard about this." Patty looked at the two boys. Than Chris, who raised an eyebrow.

"We knew what happened today." The girl started. Wyatt sat down next to his cousin.

"Sam?" he asked. Patty nodded.

"We think that you shouldn't take it easy! I don't like this dream stuff." Penny said.

"We take it serious, but we can't do anything. I don't remember about my dreams and there is nothing in the Book. I don't think a demon makes this."

"You don't remember? In the morning you did!" Wyatt said annoyed.

"Only few things, not everything! If we want to do something with this, I need to remember everything, every little part of it! Without this, I am puzzled!" said the brunette boy.

"It's strange, Chris! You never puzzled as I know!" said a voice from the attic door. Everybody looked there. Sam and Prue entered the attic grinning. The girl hugged everybody. Sam only said mockingly:

"such a beautiful group of people!" they looked at each other. Wyatt was the oldest and the tallest. He was 21 years old. He was strong and muscular, he has two crystal blue eyes full off goodness. His blond hair was short, he wore jeans and a white shirt. The next was Chris, who was 19. He was tall to, but shorter than his brother. His thinness made him look taller. His hair was a little longer, so Piper always threaded him with a hair cut. He has jade green eyes, which made the people around him to stare into them. He wore black jeans and red t-shirt. The next was Prudence, Coop' and Phoebe's daughter. She was 18 years old this time. She was the smallest in the group. Her dark brown hair reached her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of good, warm and love. On her finger there was a cupid ring. She wore jeans and light blue shirtwaist. The twins came. The older Patty, and the younger Penny. Only one minute! They were very same. Same long, blonde hair, same crystal blue eyes, the same slim body. Two months later they will be 18 too. The wore white mini-skirt and dark green shirt. Than the youngest, Samuel. He was Prue's younger brother, but he deported himself like he was the older. He always protected his sister, but he was only 17. He was smaller than Chris and Wyatt. His hair was similar as Chris's so he had to ran away, when Phoebe mentioned his hair too. He was telepath, and empathy too, he inherited all of his mother powers and plus some more. He has brown eyes like his sister. He wore jeans and green t-shirt too. This was the power of six. Some very-very strong witches.

They sat/stood in front of/next to each other without words. But Prue broke the silence.

"Can somebody tell us what happened exactly? Because of Sam, we know about the demon attach. But we wan to hear it from you!"

"Must we speak about this today?" Chris asked. He was annoyed that everybody wanted to worry about him.

"Today Is the important thing, Chris!" Sam shook his head.

"I'm okay! I can take care of myself! Moreover there is Wyatt, who look after me 24 per day!" Chris replied very-very annoyed.

"Like today?" Prue sprang. The twins looked up.

"What happened today?" Patty asked. The only knew about the dreams. Chris warned Prue with his eyes.

"Nothing happened toda…

"Only a Darklighter shoot him down. " Wyatt said calmly.

"Chris!" Penny stood up angry.

"I take it serious! Okay? Can we change the subject?"

"Like what?" Sam was curious.

"DINNER!" they heard Piper.

"Perfect!" _"Mom saved the day!" _Chris orbed away. The others followed him quickly. They didn't say anything about the event along the dinner. After that everybody gave him the presents. There were CDs and books, and lot of other things. They started to talk happily. The big family was together again. Nobody expected what was coming. The cluttered room filled up with 30 demons. They attached everybody without hesitation. Wyatt threw up his shield, but he couldn't hold it up long because they attached it together. (Again this day!) Everybody knew this; they collected all of their power to fight back.

"I hate the Elders!" Sam shouted.

"Thanks!" Chris replied hurtly.

"You are only half Elder!"

"It has nothing to do with the Elders!"

"Oh, it does!" Sam broke out of the shield. While he fought he got the premonitions all the time, so he always know when somebody tried to attach him from behind or somebody needed help. He loved the levitation too; he combined his powers like how Chris and Wyatt taught him. He used the demons number against them. One of the premonitions showed him that an athame stab him on his back. He turned around and saw, that he hadn't got enough time. In the last moment the athame disappeared in blue orb lights and reappeared in the heart of a demon. Sam searched for his saver in the fight.

"Be careful, Sam!" Penny said.

"Thanks Pen!"

"Where are they going?" Wyatt shouted. Everybody looked up. All of the demons shimmered away.

"Everybody is okay?" Chris asked. He felt a bad feeling in his throat. He usually feels that, when somebody from his family is in danger.

"Where is Prue?" Coop asked worriedly.

"I'm going after them!" said Wyatt with threat in his voice, than he orbed away.

"Wyatt! Wait!" shouted Chris, who went quickly after him. Penelope grabbed Sam's arm without a word and orbed like Patricia.

"Hey!" Henry said hopeless. The parents shared a worried look. The control slipped away from their hand a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt arrived in a cave. He felt that the demons came there. He quickly and carefully ran along the walls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His sensibilities never fooled him…until now. Chris looked around puzzled. He was on a dark glade. He couldn't sense his brother. In front of him blue orb lights appeared, and Patricia showed up from them. The girl looked puzzled too.

"Where are we? And where are the others? I came after you with them." He asked from the boy. Chris shook his head.

"I don't know. Come on, let's search them!" he took the girl's hand. And they tried to orb away, but nothing happened.

"What the…" Chris stammered. Suddenly they heard a growl behind turned around and they faced with a lot of horroristic demons. They looked like humans, but their body was bloody and deadly pale. Their hand ended in sharp claws and their mouth harbored slayer teeth. But for them the most terrible thing was their eyes, they haven't got pupil or iris, only two white orbs.

"An…any idea?" Patty asked with a terrified tone. Chris' eyes didn't leave the demons.

"I think we should run. RUN!" they ran into the wood. The demons followed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prue? Prue!" Wyatt asked the darkness. He knew that the girl must be near. _"Why didn't come Chris after me?" __he asked himself dourly. Maybe he is the strongest wich in the world, but he needs help too!_

"_Prue???" __he shouted loudly. _

"_Wyatt?" __he heard the weak voice. _

"_Yes Prue! I am here!" __he cried an quickly made his way toward the voice. He found the girl in a crystal cage. Prue looked around puzzled, when the boy made her free._

"_Where are we?" __she asked. _

"_In the Underworld. Come on, let's go home!"__he orbed back with her to the Halliwell Major. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam and Penny seemed to be confused too. Brick-walls surrounded them from everywhere.

"Patty? Chris? Wyatt?" the whichlighter girl shouted.

"They are not there." Sam shook his head. Penny crouched to the floor.

"Hey, Penny! What happened? Are you okay?" the boy asked and bended down to the girl.

"Patty is in trouble! She is very scared! I can feel it." She whispered.

"Let's orb out of there and find them!" the girl nodded, than grabbed the boy's hand. Her eyes widened. Sam frowned.

"I can't orb!

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt and Prue appeared together in the living room. Phoebe jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"I think, yes. I passed out a little." Everybody sighed with relief, but…

"Where are the others?" Leo asked. Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Others?"

"Yeh, the others. Patty, Penny, Chris, Sam! "Henry replied. The blond boy's throat clutched.

"I didn't meet with them since I left." He said. He sensed for his little bro. because of their especial bond, they always knew that how the other feels, what he thinks, or where he is. They always knew everything from each other. They bond was as strong as the twin's or maybe stronger. But this day nothing went normal.

"I can't find him…again…" it's never happened to him before.

"Sam?" Wyatt shook his head, than again, when they said the other's name.

"I'm going down to the Underworld, maybe there…

"You are _**not **_going anywhere! " Piper cried. "Nobody is going somewhere! Everybody stay here and we find my son and the others _**together**_! "

"I bring the crystal and the map! " Paige replied and she left the room. Wyatt sat down to the couch and looked at Leo. His eyes screamed for help, but his father looked back to him helplessly. Coop and Phoebe want to the attic, but they didn't hope anything from the Book. Prue ran after them.

"I'll come back in a minute." Piper sighed and she also left the living room. The two men stayed in silence. Wyatt thought that this would be the time when he must tell them what they kept secret. The darklighter, and the day, the day which wanted to kill his little brother. He took a deep breath and in this moment he looked like a lost boy.

"Today lot of things happened…"

"And it's not over yet." Leo nodded.

"…what you are don't know." Wyatt ended. His father's eyes widened.

"About what?" he asked. And wyatt told him everything. Everything from the beginning to the very last moment. _"Chris will kill me!" _he thought sadly. His father didn't say anything. Wyatt saw a strange light in his crystal blue eyes. Same eyes as his and his brother's. he didn't know what this light means. Was he worried? Or angry? Maybe the second. The question only that was he angry at him, or somebody else. He hoped that at somebody else.

"And when did you want to tell us this?" Leo asked. Wyatt shrugged and looked away.

"Wyatt! You can't let the things happening like this! They included Chris, your little brother! They are in a big trouble now!"

"You think, that I don't know? But I can't make this not happened! And it's not sure, that it would change anything!

"In deed not. But we can come before this things." Wyatt nodded and slowly sat down to the couch again. _"Why don't says anybody what to do?" _he thought bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now?" Patty hove. She tried to hide the fear in her voice, but she failed, she shook in her whole body and she hanged on Chris' arm and she was sure, that it would die away.

"We will solve it okay? We will solve it!" Chris repeated it like a mantra. We wasn't as scared as Pat, first he tried to think. He hate run, but they hadn't got any choice. _"The Halliwells never run away!" _he said to himself sadly.

"Unfortunately Birthday…I'll have a bad year." He muttered. Patty laughed a bit.

"You are so pessimistic!" they heard the growl again.

"Come quietly!" he said to the girl. They went carefully from tree to tree, but they thought that this didn't confuse the demons. They could run without any noise.

"What do you think, where are they?" Whispered Patty.

"I don't know." Both of them leaned their back against a tree. They doubly eavesdropped in the dark. Something dripped onto Chris's shoulder. He turned his head there. There was a dark spot on his red T-shirt. _"Blood?"_

"Oh, no!" he groaned and looked up. Two white eyes and lot of sharp teeth hurried forward him. He reached one of his arms in front of his face and he put off Patricia from the way in time. The demon which threw him onto the ground was very heavy. He heard patty's scream. The demon tried to bit and claw him, but he kicked and hit it with his full strength. In a sudden move, the demon sat on him with its full height. The air bogged in his lungs. He gasped for air so he couldn't hold the attacker's arm strong. The demon ripped his chest, shoulder and neck. He couldn't scream without air. When the attacker tried to bit his neck over, a branch swung in its bloody face. It fell off from the boy who sipped the air in his lungs gracefully. The demon jumped up and ran forward Patty, who hold the branch. Chris heard her scream again. _"Stand up! Stan up! STAND UP!!! Move! She needs you! Move!" _he collected all his leftover strength and jumped up. Pat frightenedly crouched in front of the tree. She starred the demonic face which was very close her face. Very-very close. Chris grabbed the branch but he did hit demon, but he stabbed it very its heart should be. The demon disappeared in claret flames.

"Pat?" Chris asked hesitantly. HE kneeled down next to the girl. She had injures too but not as deep as his. Patty barely recognized her cousin's face.

"Chris?" he nodded.

"Don't be afraid! I killed it." The girl reached out her arms and hugged the boy tightly. The boy hugged back the shakily girl.

"I thought it will kill you!" Patty whispered without looking up to the boy.

"The only problem is that I did too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing?" asked Coop. They looked down, they didn't need to answer. Wyatt couldn't find Chris with his whitelighter sensibility. Paige failed to find them on the map. Phoebe and Piper wrote lot of spells but none of them worked. Henry and Leo stood In the middle of the attic hopeless.

"What will be now? There must be something which can help!" Phoebe started. A moment ago she got back her daughter, now she lost her son. Moreover she lost her nephew and her nieces. Can it be worst? Yeh, can. Lot of demon attached them again.( Okay, there were only ten.) Wyatt and Piper were so angry that they vanquished all of them except one. The last demon tried to shimmer away, but Henry grabbed and yanked it off the floor. Paige orbed the crystals around them. But before she closed the cage Henry quickly jumped out of it.

"I kill it now!" said Wyatt and he held up his hand.

"Wait! Maybe he knows where Sam and the others are." Said quickly Coop. Leo stood next to the cupid.

"Yes! The same demons attached us an hour ago." Wyatt looked at the demon and he had to agree. He slowly nodded but he didn't hold his hand down.

"Where is my son?" asked Piper angrily. The demon grinned disdainfully.

"Safe place for us!"

"Where is this place?"

"Why do you think, that I'll tell you?"

"You have a death-wish? Wyatt asked dangerously. The demon laughed at him.

"No, No! You won't kill me! If you do, you never find those poor guys, and they will die until morning than." He answered with an evil laughter. The panic and the anger started to overwhelm Wyatt. He saw that this was happening with the others too.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

"What do you think? We want their death! But why shouldn't we play before it?"

"If we make a promise that we will let you go, than will you tell us where are they?"

"I will die that sure. Why would it be important that now or later?"

"Let make a deal! What do you want for the information?" Leo asked. Every demon wants this, don't they? No he doesn't.

"Their blood!" hissed the prisoner. Wyatt waved with his hand angrily and sent the demon to the cage's wall. The demon screamed in pain.

"Where. Are. They?" the boy asked accenting all the words.

"Why should I…" again the wall.

"Where?"

"Never say…" and again.

"So?" the demon looked into the blond boys eyes. It didn't seem to be scared. What kind of demon was this?

"You can't bring them out orbing, and they can't get out this way.

"Than how can we, and from where?

"Nobody came back from there until now. They can live until dawn. After that they surely die."

"What can we do?"

"They only can run, fight and search. They can do only this." _"And WE?????"_

"Where are they?"

"The Underworld darkest part. The arimon's empire."

"How can we bring them out of there?"

"If the crystal is vanquished, than they will get back their magic."

"What kind of crystal?"

"The arimon's crystal." Than the demon put out an athame from his coat. And he started to play with it.

Why did I say all of this? Because I felt I have to. Why? I don't really know. But this already over." He stabbed himself in his heart. A moment later his lifeless body vanished in flames. Everybody stared at the spot where he was. What was that? Phoebe asked this question out loud too. Wyatt turned his back at them.

"We must bring them out of there!"

"Yes, but Leo, Henry, Coop and Prue will stay here! Wyatt only comes because he can heal. Piper ordered.

"But…" Prue started.

"No sweetheart! She has a point. You stay here and we bring back your baby brother okay?" Phoebe said. Prue nodded.

"Than let's go!" Wyatt ordered them and he orbed down to the Underworld.

"Shouldn't have they search before this in the Book?" Prue asked hesitantly. The free men shrugged at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran behind the girl. Penelope tried to find the good way, but she always collided with walls. A group of demons was on their way to hunt them so that didn't help too. And don't forget to mention what kind of demons! They didn't know, but the same demons which hunted Chris and Patty. Penny collided with a wall again.

"It's like a labyrinth. "She cried doubtfully.

"Don't stop! Let's go!" Sam said edgily. They have found out that they not only just can't orb, but they couldn't use their other ability too., so they stayed vulnerable. Penny didn't want to continue her way; Sam couldn't do anything against it. She leaned to the wall and sank down to the floor. She put her face into her hands. The boy tried to drive her softly._" Where is Prue when I need her?" _he thought bitterly. They heard soft noises, which got loud.

"PENNY!"

"There is nowhere to hide, Sam!" replied the girl with a tired voice. Sam shook his face and he turned to face with the attackers to protect the whitelighter girl. He didn't have to wait long. The first white eyes appeared from the darkness. The boy looked around to find a weapon, but he couldn't find anything except some gravel. The demon came closer and it opened its moth and showed its sharp, bloody teeth. The boy outspread his arms to protect this way his cousin. Penelope raised her head to see what was happening. Sam didn't show any fear, moreover he stepped closer to the demon. Penny recognized that what he was planning and she wanted to prevent it. She lowered her hands next to her body and she felt a rock under her fingers, which was sharper than the others. The demon jumped up from the ground, Sam strained his muscles to fight back. Penelope grabbed the rock and threw it with her full strength. _"Hit it, please! Just hit it!" _she begged. And the rock hit the demo's forehead, which vanished in raddle flames. Sam stared at her with very wide eyes.

"Penny?"

"You are right. Let's go!" she turned away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now where?" Phoebe cried out, when they arrived in the Underworld.

"After the arimons!" Wyatt answered pugnaciously.

"And where are they?"

"Don't use and at the beginning the sentence!"

"Paige!" she shrugged. Piper sighed and she looked around. Strange dusk was everywhere, because of this she couldn't see her surroundings. There were links sparsely. If she looked better she could see a cranky footpath. Piper slowly walked forward the nearest link.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted and he and the others ran after her. They walked without words. Piper and her son were ahead, Paige and Phoebe were back. They walked quickly, because they knew they hadn't got enough time. The links lead them in front of a cave, where red light shone out. Wyatt walked before her mother and he looked into the cave. There was nothing, just an empty corridor. He waved that they could come. They didn't follow him. They screamed. The blond boy turned back, and he faced with two white eyes. He stared shocked, but luckily his shield came up for itself. He shook his head and he cleaned the way for the Charmed Ones. Paige and the others ran into the shield protection.

"What are these?" cried the middle Charmed One.

"They are arimons. My servants." a demon answered from their back. When they turned around they saw a tall, thin figure. His eyes were white like the snow, but he had a very narrow pupil. He had very long crow black hair, and he wore black clothes. (Are you surprised?) He waved with his long, thin fingers, which had very sharp claws. They followed him into the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked next to each other in the wood. Sorry, Chris walked and Patty held his arm tightly. Suddenly something came into the brunette boy's mind. When he fought with the demon, something was loading him from his pocket.

"Let's break." He said. They didn't see any of the demons for a long time, so they were calmer. They sat down next to a tree, but before this he checked the foliage. Chris put the thing out of his pocket. It was his mobile. Patty stared at him, the she laughed.

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"It would be funny if it works." Chris shrugged. He called the Halliwell Mayor. Than he grinned at her.

"It's working!" the girl stared at him pleadingly. The boy counted to himself.

"Shouldn't someone answer this?" Henry asked and he pointed to the phone. Prue and Coop shrugged, Leo shook his head.

"I don't have patience for this." He explained.

"And if it's important?" asked the police man doggedly. Leo sent him an _"I don't care!" _look. Henry shrugged and he reached out for the phone. _"I don't have anything else to do." _

"Yes? This is the Halliwell house." Chris grinned like a kid.

"Hi, Uncle Henry!" he replied. Henry's eyes went wide.

"CHRIS???" he shouted into the phone. The boy held the phone away from hi ears.

"I'm not deaf, Uncle Henry! Is everything okay there?"

"You ask that that everything is okay??? Where the Hell ar…" he couldn't finish, because Leo grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Chris? Where are you? Are you okay? Are the others there too? Have Wyatt's and the others arrived there yet? He asked worriedly.

"Dad! Ease up! There is Patty too. We are okay, but we will need a healing, but it's not dangerous." A little brake." Not very dangerous." He finished, when he looked Patty's and his injures. The girl displayed something about the phone. Chris nodded, than he took the phone loud-speaker mode.

"Hi, Uncle Leo! Take the phone loud-speaker mode so I could talk with Dad too." Leo has done, as she said, and he lowered the phone.

"Are you okay, Pat?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Is there Sam too?" Prue asked hoping.

"No, only Patty and me. But are you okay, Prue? Can Somebody tell us what happened?" Chris asked.

"When you orbed away, you were trapped by the arimons."

"Exactly who?"

"Pen, Pat, Sam, and you."

"Wyatt no?"

"No, he was the one who reached for me…he brought me home, than we started to search for you. After that demons attached us, and one of them told us you are trapped by the arimons. Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige , Mom, and Wyatt went after you. Now we are waiting." Patty and Chris looked at each other. Patty asked the question which bothered them.

"Don't you know why we are here?" she asked with dry throat. "We are worried about Pen and Sam. I can fell something is not okay with them. And we haven't met with Mom yet, just with these stupid zombies."

"Zombies?" Chris sighed.

"We don't know what are these, we just named them zombies."

"Can you speak about this?" Leo asked him. "You must be very careful! They want to kill you until dawn!"

"And they are very close to be succeed" Chris muttered. Silence. Patty and Chris looked at each other and worry shone from their eyes.

"Do you think that Sam and Penny are…"

"No! You mustn't think about this, Patty!" shouted quickly Coop. No, his son was alive, as his niece.

"I know…just…" replied Patty and she looked down. Chris hugged the girl to comfort her. Patty looked away above his shoulder into the dark wood. In the next minute she screamed. Chris turned around and saw lot of figure running forward them, but first of all he saw the lot of lifeless white eyes.

"What happened?" Leo asked. Chris cursed and he quickly shouted into the phone.

"I must out it down, quickly! Everything going to be okay, if we can win sometime, I call you back!" he put the phone down and he grabbed Patty's arm and they ran away. He prayed for Wyatt's quick arrival.

"Chris…" Leo murmured as he stared at the phone. His children were in trouble again, and he could do anything against it. They shared a worriedly look.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in a huge room, where there was a rock podium. Above the podium a big sized red crystal levitated. Wyatt looked at that wishfully. If the demon said the truth, than he just had to destroy it and Chris would get back his powers, wherever he is. The demon stopped and he sat down onto a rock. He looked at them without emotions.

"Where is my brother?" Wyatt asked angrily.

"And my son?"

"And my daughters?" Piper just nodded.

"They are somewhere else." The demon replied.

"Exactly?" hissed the blond haired boy. When they arrived in the Underworld he sensed his baby brother weakly. He felt hollow pain in his chest, his neck, and his shoulder. He knew Chris was in trouble.

"Why should is tell you that?"

"Because this is the only way to you to stay alive!" Piper replied dangerously. The demon pushed his head on the left side and he looked like as he was thinking, than he glared at them with lifeless eyes.

"You are not in position to order to me."

"Do you want to bet?" Wyatt asked angrily, than he threw a potion at him. The demon caught it. He looked at him disdainfully.

"I didn't think you will do that. The strongest witch in the world throws potions? I thought it would be more difficult." Wyatt didn't reply. He felt in his body that the legendary magic was ready to fight. Around him the air started to fill with magic too, from the walls little rocks fell down. His eyes didn't leave the demon, who felt the boys powers and he stepped back. Piper ran tu his son scared.

"Wyatt! Enough! We will solve it! Everything is going to be okay!" but he could say anything. Wyatt didn't paid attention to his mother's comforting words. He spoke up with voice full of magic:

"I send word to Lucifer in Hell, everybody will end like this, which hurt my family!" the demon tried to escape, but he reached out his arms toward him. Arimon pressed his hands on his hear. He gasped for air. He collapsed onto the floor. He shouted something, but they didn't know this language, than his body disappeared in red flames, which came from his body. Phoebe and Paige stared at the ash with wide eyes, which remanded from the demon. Piper threw her arms around his son's body and she said comforting words to him.

"The demon said that we must destroy the crystal." Paige said softly and she pointed at the podium. Piper looked there and se nodded.

"I'll do it-"she said and she aimed at the crystal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Penny leaned their back to the wall. They ignored their injures and they tried to stall off the demons from them. Not like Patty and Chris, they hadn't got any weapon between the walls. One of the demons faulted forward them. Penny she creamed and she grabbed Sam's arm. She wanted to be somewhere else. She wanted it very much. For their surprise blue and white orbs surrounded them and they disappeared. They arrived into the Halliwell Mayor and they collapsed to the floor because of the exhaustion. Sam heard hollowly that his sister shouted his name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Patty was surrounded with the arimons. They boy was thinking about the next step when a familiar and comforting feeling filled his body. He waved his hand forward the closest demon, and it was blowed up. Patty cried out in happiness and she checked her powers too. They vanquished all of the demons in few minute. Chris felt his brother near them.

"Wyatt and the others are near. Let's orb to them."

"I have a better idea. You orb, and I hang on!" Chris raised and eyebrow but he didn't say anything. He grabbed the girl's hand and he orbed away. They arrived in a cave's huge room. They staggered because of the suddenly exhaustion. They sat down onto the floor.

"Patty! Chris!" they heard Phoebe's shout. Piper ran to them without words, and she hugged her youngest.

"Are you okay, my little angel?" she asked, but than she gasped when she saw her son's injures. Chris looked where she was starring.

"It's not that bad!" he said grinning.

"It's not that bad???" Wyatt shouted. "Let me heal you!"

"Wait! No there!" the boy replied. He pointed to the entrance where they could see the quickly coming arimons. "Let's go home!" Wyatt nodded and he grabbed Piper's hand and Chris's shoulder. They disappeared in orb lights. Paige and the others followed them. When they arrived they found the unconscious Sam and Penny plus four hysterical member of the family. When they arrived Chris and Patty also passed out. Wyatt and Paige immediately started to heal them. The injures were slowly healed and there were lot of them. Finally no one of them wore up.

"And now? What's the matter?" Coop asked and he didn't leave Sam's side.

"They are very exhausted. They need to rest." Leo replied. Phoebe turned to Piper.

"Can we stay there for a while?"

"Of course. I think you should stay, Paige. Everybody need to rest. Come, make the rooms ready." The three sister went upstairs. They quickly found place for everyone. They brought Chris up to his room, where was two beds, so Wyatt stayed there too. In the blond boy's room slept the twins. Prue and Sam got place in the guestroom. Phoebe and Coop said that they would stay in the living room. Paige and Henry went to the attic, where Wyatt orbed up one of the couches. Piper and Leo had their room. The truth is that none of the parents stayed at their place…eminently the last two. Leo and Wyatt were sitting on the other bed, while Piper was sitting next to the sleeping Chris. Uncomforting silence was in the room. Their son was gone twice, when he was sleeping, they were scared because of the next time. Wyatt leaned against the wall with his back and he fought hard against of his heavy eyelids. Leo noticed his stage.

"You can sleep, Wyatt. There will be everything okay." He said softly. Wyatt shook his head.

"No! No! I am awake! When everything will be okay, than I will sleep!" the boy said stubbornly.

"Seriously, Little angel! You are the best older brother in the world, but now you can let us take care of him. If something happens, we will wake you!" Piper said kindly. Wyatt thought about it.

"You promise?" the parents nodded. "Than we have a deal" when his head reached the pillow he fell asleep immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know it's short, but Amaranth is bothering me all day, because he wants to be in the story too. : S he is so impatient XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**He noticed quickly that he won't get up at his home. He was in a very antic house. No body lived there because everything was covered by spider web and dust. He heard hollow noise from one room. He touched the handle and carefully pushed down. In the room he found the familiar girl in one of the armchair. Her head was lowered down. **__**When he entered she looked up.**_

"_**Hi! I glad to see you again!" **__**she said. He hided his hands in his pocket and he stared at the girl waitingly.**_

"_**When I'll get up, I will be there, in this house. Why?" **_

"_**You want answers from me?" **_

"_**I can't see other people there…" **__**he shrugged. **_

"_**Don't ask! Enjoy the time with me!" **_

"_**Why should I? Somebody chocked me in my last dream. Don't you know who?"**_

_**I don't like, when somebody rat on me."**___

_**So it was **__**you**__**! Unfortunately I didn't remember." **__**The angry boy replied. He hated this situation. He felt very exhausted and weak after these dreams, and don't forget to mention the injures!**____**"If you don't mind, I'll get up! Good bye!" **__**he turned away and ran along the corridor. He was at the top of the stairway when suddenly from the wall chains appeared and caught his wrists and they locked the boy to the wall. Chris tried to get free, but they didn't slack. **_

"_**You won't get up until I let you. The running is useless, so don't try." **_

"_**And this?"**__** he asked than he waved with his fingers. He threw the girl to the opposite wall. Chris tried to orb, but he failed. **_

"_**Oh, I forgot to bind your powers. But I did now!" **__**the girl's voice became deeper and her body changed into an ugly demon. And yep, this was a male demon!**_

"_**You are so ugly!" **__**Chris frowned. **_

"_**It's only aspect's question." **__**The demon replied. He stepped closer to the trapped boy. **_

"_**What's your plans?" **__**Chris asked, but a voice in his mind said without stopping.**__" You are crazy! You are crazy!" __**the demon laughed at him. He summoned an energy ball in his right hand. He threw it to the helpless boy's chest, Chris cried out in pain. **_

"_**Did you enjoy this?**____**And now tell me, what is your name?" **__**the demon asked. The boy thought about good answers when he felt a soft pull. **_

"_**Chris? Chris! Wake up!" **__**he heard his mothers low and worriedly voice. **_

"_**Mom?" **_

"_**Come on! WAKE UP!" **__**with the voice the pull became stronger than it got him out of the chains' and the demon's trap.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Piper and Leo sat tiredly on their sons' bed. They seemed to be calm in their dream. In the next minute a soft red light surrounded Chris' body and a soft wind blowed in the room. Leo shouted to warn Piper. The woman grabbed his son's hand to force him to stay. However the light surrounded her too and both of them disappeared. The waking Wyatt and Leo stared at the empty bed.

Piper looked around puzzled in the old corridor. She didn't have an idea where they were. She starred at her son. His breath became faster and shorter. Her worry grew when cuts appeared on his twists, like when manacles cut your hand. She spoke to the boy softly, but nothing happened. She stared at the ceiling.

"Wyatt! Paige! Coop!" she shouted for them. Nobody came. Chris groaned in his dream. She stared at him horrified when a huge dark spot appeared on his red t-shirt.

"Chris? Chris! Wake up!" she cried. She shook the boy's shoulder. "Wyatt! Paige! Coop!" Chris murmured something, maybe _"Mom?" _

"Come on! WAKE UP!" she shouted again. Chris' eyes slowly opened and he stared at his mother.

"Mom?" he asked again and he tried to sit up. He groaned again in pain and he fell back.

"Don't try to get up!" Piper ordered. "Wyatt! Paige! Coop!" she tried.

"Shall I orb us back to the house?" he asked.

"NO!" Piper looked at his T-shirt again. The spot was too big and it was growing too fast. "Yes." Chris grabbed his mother's hand and the orb lights appeared. They arrived in the Halliwell Mayor's living room. It was empty of course!

"Somebody! Please!" she cried, and she caught Chris' fingers tightly.

"Mom, I need them!" he murmured nearly passed out. Leo ran down from the stairway into the living room. He gasped for air, when he saw his son's stage. He kneeled down next to them and he pulled Chris to him. He called for his older son and Paige loudly. They arrived next to them in orb lights. Wyatt stared at his brother with pale face and he started to heal him without a word. The healing like after the arimon event was very slow and hard. Paige helped too. Finally the wound disappeared and Chris looked up them. Nearly all of his family was there except the children, He sat up puzzled.

"What happened?"

"It's a good question. Do you remember anything?" Leo asked. The boy tried to call back some of the happenings but non of the came. He shook hi head sadly.

"We were in a very old house. I called for you, Wyatt, And for Coop and Paige too."

"I didn't hear you." Wyatt replied with wide eyes. "But I paid extra attention to you!" Paige and Coop nodded in agreement.

Let's go to the attic and look after it in the Book of shadows." Leo suggested. Chris like the others stood up, but he felt like the room was spinning around. Only his father saved him from falling back to the floor.

"Wow, Chris! Just be careful!" he brought the boy to the couch with Wyatt's help. Chris tired to find a spot on the wall which stayed at it's place, but everything was spinning!

"Wyatt, stay there with Chris. We go up." Wyatt nodded, and he sat down to the couch next to his brother. Chris felt dizzy when he sat too. _"If I'll have few more dreams, than I can go to the grave." _He thought.

"You look horrible!" Wyatt said.

"I love you too, Wy!"

You seriously don't remember anything or you just wanted to shake the others off?" Chris looked at his brother with hurt in his eyes. Wyatt knew that he asked wrong question.

"Sorry" Chris waved that it didn't matter. He yawned.

"Don't sleep!" the other warned him. Chris shook his head, but he immediately regretted it, because everything started to spin again. He leaned to Wyatt and he felt dizzy again. Wyatt asked him about his university to keep him awake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper finished the book, so she started it from the beginning. Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Coop and Henry watched her helplessly,

"Nothing?" Paige asked.

"I'll find something, just I haven't noticed yet!" Leo stood up from the couch and he walked to his wife. He hugged her so she couldn't slip the book. Coop walked up and down thinking. He has never met event like this along his life. He stopped disappointedly.

"Fist, are do you think now that it's one of the demons fault or his powers make this." Henry asked.

"Of course demon!" the answer came. The policeman nodded.

"Was he that ill after the other dreams too?" he asked again.

"No, Not like this." He hadn't got injures until now." Leo replied. Piper shook her head.

"He had injures!"

"Hmmm?"

"When he first came back, he had a cut on his hand, but he didn't remember how he got that. Now there was this wound."

"I think energy ball caused this. Demons attack with that,"

"At the second time? He had injure too?" Coop asked, but Piper shook her head.

"So we has nothing with which we could start the search. Do you think the same demons make this, which attached us? Or the arimons?"

"The arimons can't leave the Underworld without their crystal." Leo shook his head. They continued the thinking, but they didn't find solution. Phoebe suggested writing a spell to the boy and it seemed to be a good idea. This time the jade eyed boy appeared in the doorway.

"Chirs! What are you doing here? We told you to stay with Wyatt downstairs!" Chris was very pale, but he could stand without leaning. He waved silence with his finger.

"Wyatt fell asleep, so I thought I let him. He had a difficult evening too. The others sleep, you should too."

"If we aren't scared that you disappear in you sleep, and we can only find you dead, we would do it too!" Piper replied. Leo looked at her with a warn glare.

"Sorry." Chris said bitterly. Piper knew that she didn't say the good thing. She ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Oh, Sweetheart! You know that I didn't mean to say something to hurt you! I'm just worried."

"I know Mom. You are doing this for 19 years. I would be the most surprised if you don't do this." Chris replied forgivingly. Leo stepped to them and leaded him to the couch, next to Phoebe.

"I'm ready!" she jumped up. Chris only raised an eyebrow. The other two sisters read the spell, than all of them chanted it. Chris wanted to say something about the spell, but when they finished he fell into deep sleep.

"Do you think it worked?" Henry asked.

"I hope. Paige, orb him to his room, please!"

"Okay." The woman touched the boy's shoulder and they disappeared in the well-known orb lights.

"I think you should sleep. I'll stay awake and take care of Chris." Leo suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to read! **

**Amaranth: Hey, you! **

**Nef: He?**

**Amaranth: Do you want to kill him? You are evil!**

**Nef: Oh, do you mean Chris? Not really…**

**Amaranth: Why don't you write me into the story, so I could protect him! **

**Nef: It's Wyatt task now. Patient, Amaranth! Do you know what is it?**

**Am: Go to Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

Leo lost in his thoughts while he was sitting gin his son's rocker chair. Wyatt and Chris slept in the two beds next to each other. The ex-elder sighed. Why always his sons? Na, what do you think? Wyatt is known as the strongest wich in the world, and Chris is nearly as powerful as he. Their bond firms their power too. This is sure for 19 years. And don't forget Amaranth. Their personal protector. He is a timeless magical being, but they haven't heard about him for a year. The last battle took all of his powers; unfortunately they needed him this time.

Chris groaned softly in his dream. Leo jumped to his feet and rushed to the bed. Behind the boys eyelids his eyes moved like he was reading. Sometimes he turned his head to side to side. Leo stood there helplessly. _"Should I wake him?"_ he hesitantly reached out his hand, than he stopped. He thought that he couldn't wake the boy because of the spell. He sat down to the bed sighing. He waited hopingly. If there isn't injure, than everything would be okay. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's a dream again…" __**he thought bitterly. There was white walls and bright light everywhere, where he turned. It was not a good sigh!**_

"_**It so sweet! You are visiting me this soon!" **__**he heard the hatingly voice from somewhere. The demon's face came to his mind from the other dream. It was really bad! He looked up angrily. **_

"_**What do you want?" **_

"_**Answer my question!" **_

"_**Why my name is so important for you?" **_

"_**Say it out loud and you will know!" **_

"_**Do you think I'm and idiot? **__**You**____**answer **__**My **__**question! What the Hell do you want?" **__"It's so funny that I'm shouting with the wall!" __**it came to his mind, but he drove away the thought. A low laugh answered him. It annoyed him more, if it's possible. **_

"_**I can make you do that, of course it's my world!" **__**Chris only raised an eyebrow and he prepared himself to the worst. Suddenly water started to rise from the floor. The boy waited in silence. **__"He want me to suffocate into water? Is this the big plan?" __**he asked from himself, than he said it loud too. Silence. The water only reached his ankle. **_

"_**It's not deadly." **__**He said, than the voice from before spoke up again. **__"YOU ARE VERY IDIOT!!! I would bet that you won't live until tomorrow!" "SHUT UP!" __**he heard another laughter. **_

"_**I can be very creative! Just wait! So, will you answer?"**_

"_**No, and you?"**____**Electricity came from the water and made the boy froan and fall into the water. There the electricity attacked him stronger. He tried to stand up panting. **_

"_**Was it familiar?" **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**You didn't recognize your own power?" **__**"**__Electrolysis!" __**he looked at the wall. But he only could say a sarcastic comment.**_

"_**I don't use water" **__**a very rousing laughter came as answer. He turned around very annoyed. The bright white wasn't his favorite color. He went over the happenings. The demon used the water to connect with his powers, it was sure. But if he could use his power, than he can use all of his powers. He went over his powers. He hired some powers from his father: orbing (now it's not dangerous) healing **__**"**__Na, he won't use it against me!" __**and the last**__**elderly power (How ironic that he hates the elders) is the electrolysis**__. "NA, this hurts!" __**he has witch powers too: telekinesis (This can make problems) blowing up (It can make very, very big problems!) astral projecting (It's only viewpoint's question.) fortunately he isn't Wyatt, but he was in a big mess again. **_

"_**You are very silent, Witch! Or shall I call you Elder?" **__**the sarcastic voice asked. **_

"_**Witch, if you don't mind." **__**Chris sighed. The exhaustion attached his body again and again. But how this is possible if he was sleeping? **_

"_**Than so…"**_

"_**This place is boring! Search another!" **__**it slipped out of Chris mouth. The demon muttered something angrily. Chris stared at the walls with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, when a familiar voice interrupted. **__"Just stay in silence, brat!" __"Amaranth!" __**his hope came back. **__"No, the Santa Claus! Of course, I am! I leave you alone only for a little time, and you get in this chaotic mess!!" __"For a little time? We haven't heard a word about you for one year! We thought that you…" "__Don't be foolish, Brat! I never die!" __"Snooty!" __**the were deep in their conversation that they didn't notice the demon's yelling. Suddenly new electricity attacked his body from the water. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He heard Amaranth's angry growl in his mind. **_

"_**At least!" **__**Chris looked up and his magical green eyes turned into Amaranth's deep blue eyes. **_

"_**If I can see you, I would pull you to pieces." **__**Amaranth said though Chris. Then the blue eyes turned into jade green again. Suddenly the white walls disappeared and they were again in the old house. Before Chris could do anything, the chains appeared again and fixed him to the wall. Chris recognized the room. The pervious dream started there. He stared at the grinning demon angrily. Amaranth growled again in his mind. **_

"_**Now you can see me." **__**Came the hatefully voice. Chris magic started to rising and he grinned to**____**himself. **__"He forget to bind my powers again." __**He sent it to his Protector and little lightings appeared around his fingers. **__"Don't be idiot, Brat!" __**Amaranth moaned. **__"What?" __"Try to summon me!" __"But…" __"Do not argue with me! Summon me! NOW!" __**Chris closed his eyes and concentrated to his personal protector. He whispered his name. the demon frowned at him. Between the demon and the boy, soft light appeared and from this stepped out the timeless magical being. He looked like a wolf with two huge wings. His fur was white and his eyes were deep blue. Chris and Wyatt named this color Amaranth blue when they were little. The demon stepped back in fear until he reached the wall. Everybody in the Underworld knew as he died a year ago. The demon shimmered away, before he could attach. Amaranth looked around fury in his eyes. **_

"_**Do not move kiddo!" **__** He said to the boy. **_

"_**If a can…"**__** he murmured as he looked at his chains. He leaned against the wall and he and he leaned his head to it. He fought against the exhaustion again. The demon shimmered next to him suddenly and hold an athame against his throat. **_

"_**So Amaranth darling has survived everything." **__**He laughed. Am turned around and his body strained to attach. Demon shook his head and he held the athame tightly to the boy's neck. He cut it a little bit and the boy's blood went down on his neck and made a spot on his t-shirt. Am stepped back.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

The other eight left and only Piper, Leo, Wyatt and the sleeping Chris stayed at the Manor. The three of them stood near the boy's bed.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Wyatt asked hoping. Piper shook her head.

"I don't think he would get up. The spell won't let him."

"What kind of spell was it?"

"The goal was that he would sleep in peace!" the mother said. She sat next to Chris' pillow and tried to push his hear from his eyes but he moved away like he was awake.

"He doesn't seem to sleep in peace." Noted Leo. Piper sent him a deadly-glare. Leo shrugged. _"But it's true!" _Chris muttered something but non of them understood. Piper looked at the boy's neck, and in this moment the cut appeared. The boy's blood made a spot on his pillow.

"Wyatt!" she screamed. The blond boy stepped next to her and reached out his hand to heal the cut. When the golden glow appeared an other power pushed it off. Wyatt flew across the room and collided with the wall. His head met with the wall hardly and he fell unconscious onto the floor. Leo shouted his name and ran to his side. Piper called out for her youngest sister. Paige arrived immediately.

"What happened, Piper?"

"Hurry, heal him!" she pointed at Wyatt. The younger witch kneeled next to Leo and healed the blond boy. Wyatt groaned loudly and sat up, he blinked at his little bro helplessly.

"What the Hell was this?"

"I don't know" Leo said sadly.

"What happened?" Paige asked again. Piper told her everything.

"I think that the spell wasn't that good idea…" she noted. The others nodded.

"Patty and Penny are awake and they want to come around. Unfortunately I can't stay." She didn't have to explain. All of them heard the jingling from the ceiling. Piper nodded and the other witch left in orb lights. Few minutes later Patty and Penny orbed in. they hurried next to Wyatt.

"How is he?" Penny asked.

"He had better times." Wyatt muttered. He hated this whole situation from his heart. Patty looked at the faces around her.

"Don't be mad at me, Aunt Piper, but not only Chris looks awful. I think it would be good to you to go to the kitchen and make a big breakfast! You, Uncle Leo go to sleep immediately!"

"But it's noon…" Piper stammered. The she felt a strange feeling." But the I'll make a lunch!" she said than she hurried out from the room.

"I gonna sleep a little bit!" Leo yawned and left the room too.

"Thanks, Prue!" Penny said with relief. In a heart the other two cousins appeared.

"I hope that you have a good reason, because I hate when somebody mess with my parents mind." Wyatt said unhappily. He glared at Prue.

"I just calmed them down. They needed it." She answered with an angelic smile.

"Say that you has a plan!" Wyatt sighed. Sam nodded and stepped nearer to Chris' bed.

"We thought that with my ability I could go in Chris' dream and…Do _**NOT**_ say anything!" he said when Wyatt opened his mouth. He closed it. "and maybe I can make Chris wake up, and if I am lucky, I would see the demon's face. I will remember everything. " Wyatt sank into his thoughts. Than he nodded hesitantly.

"But you can stuck here too."

"Whit Chris they will be stronger!" Prue said smilingly.

"_**YOUR**_ brother want to get into danger!" he muttered and pointed to Sam. Prue nodded and her face became serious.

"He does that to save _**YOUR**_ little bro, who is _**MY**_ cousin!"

"Who is _**OUR**_ cousin too!" The twins nodded. Sam looked at Wyatt questionably, who starred at his little bro's face. The boy didn't seem to be calm in his dream. His face showed pain and a big bruise appeared on his face.

"Okay, do it!" Wyatt said. Sam nodded and sat down next to Chris and grabbed his arm. He sat there for few minutes than his eyes became completely white._"Like the arimon's" _Patty thought bitterly. Sam felt into Prue's arms. She looked up to the others and she smiled calmly. They felt that the calmness filled their body but it couldn't make gone the fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chris looked at Amaranth questionably, who stared at the demon. **_

"_**What do you want from him?" **__**the magical being asked from the demon. It smirked evilly.**_

"_**I want him to say out loud his name. Not more, not less." **__**He replied.**_

"_**And than you'll have full force over him."**__** Amaranth**____**nodded knowingly. The demon glared at him angrily. The wall situation started to make sense for Chris.**_

"_**So, if I say out my name I would agree in with a compact. If it happen I would'nt wake up anymore." **__**He said out his thoughts. Amaranth nodded. The demon held the athame more tightly to his neck. Amaranth growled menacingly. **_

"_**Now that you know what will happening to you, say it out!" **___

"_**Do I look like an idiot?" **__**Chris asked an raised an eyebrow. The demon raised the athame to stab, Amaranth jumped ahead opening his mouth with sharp tooth. He grabbed the demon's arm, the athame hit the chain which held the boy's right wrist. The chain broke and one of Chris' hands got free. He turned away from the fighters as far as he could. He concentrated to his other hand. He saw bitterly that he couldn't use his powers. He looked back to the fighters. Amaranth tried to show away the demon. **__"Why he doesn't use all of his powers?" __**he thought confused. Amaranth threw the demon cross the room.**_

"_**Hurry, keep off!" **__**he said to the boy, who did as he said. Amaranth broke the chain with a wave of energy. The demon jumped to his feet in the other side of the room, he held an energy ball in his hand. **_

"_**Run, Brat! Now!" **__**amaranth shouted and jumped protectively between them. Chris, however he hated to do, ran out of the room forward the stairway. Chains appeared from the walls rapidly and tried to stop him. He dodged from them, but when he reached the top of the stairway he tripped over one of them and he rolled down from the stairway. His face left side had a bad bruise and he felt pain is his side. He broke few ribs. He fought with the pain and he stood. He tried to run again. The corridor seemed to be endless and dark. When soft light appeared in front of him stopped and waited with strained body. For his biggest dismay Sam's figure materialized from the light. Sam looked around than cried happily.**_

"_**I can't believe! I've done it!"**____**ha said in joy. Chris stared at him with wide eyes, than he turned his head to the ceiling. **_

"_**I wanna wake up! I can't do with a crazy Sam!" **_

"_**I'm not crazy!" **__**Sam defended himself. He stepped to the older boy happily and hugged him. However Chris hissed in pain and collapsed to the floor. **_

"_**Are you okay Chris," **__**Sam asked scarred. **_

"_**Do I look like that?" **__**he groaned. His broke ribs made other problems. Sam carefully helped him to his feet. **_

"_**Come, I take you out of there." **__**The younger said.**_

"_**How do you plan to do it? Amaranth didn't succeed." **__**Chris asked. Sam's eyes widened. **_

"_**Is Amaranth there?" **_

"_**Yep" **__**Sam stared there where from Chris came. **_

"_**The demon…"**_

"_**Do not mention it!" **_

"_**But I must see it**__**, so I can check it in the Book."**_

"_**There is nothing to see. I already saw twice and it didn't looked the same. Does it tell you something?" **_

"_**It changes its figure." **__**Sam said dismally. He looked at the stairway than he grabbed Chris, who hissed in pain again.**_

"_**Wyatt couldn't heal you. You knocked him off" **__**the younger told him guilty. **_

"_**I knocked him off?" **__**Sam nodded. **_

"_**Close your eyes, and you have to trust me." **__**The boy ordered. Chris did as he said. **_

"_**Now I trust you more than anyone." **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He woke in his own bed. If you can call this stage awake.

"He woke up!" he heard his mother's happy voice, but he couldn't see her, maybe because he stared at the ceiling? Than the pain arrived. He screamed loudly. He wanted to reach his hand to his burning chest, but he couldn't move. Than he saw Wyatt's wall-white face, which show pure worry and he started to heal him. Now nothing threw him away. His mother and father's faces appeared too. He didn't want to see the worried faces so he closed his eyes. The exhaustion like an dark shadow surrounded him.

"No, No, Chris! You can't sleep now!" he fought for open his eyes. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out of his throat which hurt like Hell.

"Why didn't you heal him?" Piper asked Wyatt. She was angry at him only scared for her youngest. From Wyatt's voice shone the guilt.

"What I could, I healed, but I can't this." He stammered.

"It's okay, Wy! It's not your fault! His father said. Chris turned his head to him and he tried to speak with his eyes. Leo understood his aim.

"And Chris doesn't blame you neither." Wyatt smiled at his little bro gratefully. "Please go to the living room, only Piper and Wyatt stay, okay?" Leo asked the others. They nodded and made their way to the door.

"Patty, please bring a glass of water and you, Penny please bring us a wet cloth. He has a fever." He asked for when he touched his son's forehead. It burned his fingers.

"Of course!" they replied and they left the room. Chris groaned when he heard it. He hated to be ill, but the fate had a very morbid humor because he had a very bad immune frame.

"It's okay, Chris, We will solve it! It's okay!" Chris looked at his mother crabbily. Piper laughed and pushed his hear out of his eyes.

"After this you'll have an haircut!" She said happily. Chris eyes widened. Patty and penny arrived. Leo took the glass than he turned to Wyatt.

"Help me raise him to sitting position." The blond boy moved immediately and They brought the boy up. Piper helped him to drink the water. The boy seemed to be graceful when the water chilled his throat. He tried to say something again, but he didn't succeed again. He looked up disappointedly. His father spook to him and he put the cloth onto his forehead. For some minutes the cloth chilled his burning skin, but than it's effect was gone. He tried to concentrate to his father but he didn't understand what he tried to say. He only heard soft murmured from the distance. He looked at Leo questionably, who saw that and started again his speech.

"Now we go downstairs, and speak with Sam, You can't sleep, okay?" Chris read the sentence from his mouth than he nodded with his eyes. Wyatt promised him that they come back quickly, than Piper too. They left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every body was in the living room. The three joined them nervously.

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked angrily. Than she turned to her daughter. "Or why didn't you think, Prue?"

"Seriously, Mom! Would you let him do it?" the girl asked kindly. Phoebe shook her head. Prue only smiled at her.

"Sam, what did you see?" Coop cut them off, when he turned to his son.

"Not too much. It was an old house, but I didn't see the demon." He said and he was looking at the floor. Than he raised his head. "When Chris is awake, he doesn't remember the dreams, but when he is in one, he remembers everything from the others too. He said that if I could saw the demon it wouldn't changed anything.

"Why?" Wyatt asked hesitantly.

"Because he showed himself to him in two figures."

"So we haven't got anything yet! Moreover Chris is vulnerable in his dreams and now he is so weak, that we don't know how long he could stay awake. " Piper shouted angrily.

"In his dream he wasn't that weak. Moreover he isn't vulnerable, because Amaranth takes care of him."

"Amaranth?" Patty shouted. "IS he alive?"

"As you can see!" for a minute, there was silence in the room.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Can you write a spell which for the change's sake make him awake?" Wyatt looked at the Charmed Ones from the corner of his eyes. Piper glared at him (It wasn't dangerous just a watch-your-mouth-my-little-boy glare) The blond looked at her with large innocent eyes.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Phoebe sighed. "Prue will you help me?"

"Of course!" they walked to the kitchen.

"Uncle coop, don't be mad at me, but how did you get there? I thought that you left." Wyatt asked. The cupid nodded.

"We left indeed, but home, when we called them for lunch, so, their room was empty. We thought they would be here." Sam smiled shyly.

"I go back to Chris. It's not a good thing leaving him alone now." Leo said and he hurried upstairs. Who stayed there looked each other. Piper and Coop the two parents (Paige was with her charge and Henry had to go back to the police station. Poor mortals.) Patty&Penny, Sam and Wyatt the four young people. The last four stared at each other without blinking. They didn't have to be Phoebe to know that they were speaking telepathically. Coop whetted his throat. They looked at him questionably.

"Do not speak telepathically in front of another people! It's worse than the whispering!" Piper said in full motherly mood.

"We have a plan…" Patty started hesitantly.

"But Wyatt is selfish!" Penny muttered. The boy stared at them angrily.

"I'm not selfish! I only want good for you!"

"But together we are stronger!" Sam argued. Wyatt shook his head.

"No!"

"I think the others right, Wyatt!" Prue entered to the living room.

"Prue! The spell isn't ready!" Phoebe shouted from the kitchen.

"We do not need it, Mom! Sam's plan is good."

"Somebody can tell us what are you planning???" Piper cried out in frustration.

"They thought and I think they are right, that as like as Sam saved Chris, he can bring us into his dream, and together we can vanquish the demon. " Until Prue spoke, she concentrated to cover her father and mother, and her aunt's worry. She hadn't got easy job.

"No! Sam only takes _**ME**_ into the dream! My power will be enough!" Wyatt said stubbornly.

"And if it's not? We can not risk that for Chris' sake!" Patty shook her head.

"I said he is selfish!" Penny muttered again.

"And what if you take Paige, Piper and me?" Phoebe asked who was listening from the doorframe.

"It's a better idea! I like it!" Piper said happily. Sam shook his head.

"Don't be mad at me Mom, but I can't"

"Why?" Phoebe asked and hurt shone from her eyes.

"I can't" Sam said and he lowered his head in shame. "I'm not strong enough. MY bond with you is not as strong as the bond with them. "

"Everything will be okay, Mom! Chris and I will take care the demon, and Amaranth will be there too!" Wyatt said hopingly.

"You won't go anywhere alone!'" Pipe said seriously. "If Phoebe agrees" She looked at her sister, who nodded. "So you go with them or we will find another way!" Wyatt stared at her dismally.

"But, MOM!"

"No but! This way or other! It's your chance!" Wyatt sighed sadly.

"I give up! You won!"

"Yeeeee! It doesn't matter. We love you that way!" Penny laughed and the twins hugged tha blond boy.

"You two wait!" Phoebe said. The two girl blinked at her hesitantly. Piper called for Paige without question. The witchlighter arrived in blue orbs.

"What happened?" He sisters told her the plan and the youngest Charmed One looked at her twins. Than she smiled softly. "I don't have other chance, right? But be very careful!" the two girl hugged their mother. Leo broke this nice moment, when he ran down from the stairway.

"We have a problem!" he stammered. Everybody paled. "Chris fell asleep." Wyatt sware and orb up to his bro's room. The others followed him running/orbing/Hearting or what the cupid does. They stopped at the pale boy's bed.

"Than let's do it!" Prue said. The others nodded and the five sat down next to the bed. He gabbed Prue's and Chris' hand, they followed what he did. The brunette boy stared ahead than everybody felt the warmness which took them into the dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nef: Next chapter is the final battle!!!!!**

**Chris: Thank God!**

**Nef: Have you got a problem?**

**Chris: ooooh, why would I? (looking sarcastic)**

**Nef: you forgot that I'm the writer!**

**Chris: A very-very evil writer.**

**Nef: okay, you wanted it!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE FINAL BATTLE!**_

_**Chris didn't remember anything when from he was awake because of the fever. But he immediately recognized the danger now. He was at a big field which was surrounded with deep chasm. The sky was cover by dark clouds. He looked around to find a way to escape but there was nowhere to run. He waited for Amaranth's voice but nothing happened.**_

"_**This is the end, Christopher Perry Halliwell!" **__**the sarcastic voice came from behind him. Chris swung around and glared the blond, young figure. It was the demon's new form. **_

"_**But I didn't say it out." **__**He defended himself. The demon laughed at him. **_

"_**I didn't need it at the end. Your body said it out. You were so exhausted." **_

"_**So there is no escape…" **__**he whispered to himself. The demon laughed again. **_

"_**This is the best part!" **__**he laughed. **__**"When you have to face your stage. You noticed that I won!" **_

"_**It's not sure!" **__**Chris said angrily. **__**"Why me?" **__**he asked loudly. **_

"_**It's a good question. You know you are only the first step. After I kill you, I'll choose the next. Hmmm. What about the little Sam?" **__**Chris threw his arm toward the demon and blue electricity came from his fingers. IT ducked in time to the floor than suddenly five other him appeared. Chris stared at the six blond demons who surrounded him quickly. He tried to orb out of there, but it didn't work. He waved with his hand and the first three flew away, but the other three attached. He was weak and exhausted. He fell to the floor. The six demons surrounded him again. In their hands swords appeared. Chris recognized them. They were japans swords, they's got one crease. He knew their name too. They were katanas. The demons tightened their grabs on the katanas and rose to stab. **_

"_**Say goodbye, Christopher!" **__**Chris only glared at them. **_

"_**Don't dare you!" **__**somebody shouted. Three demons turned to face with the person and the other three grabbed Chris from the floor and held him tightly. They held three swords to his neck. Wyatt and the others stopped when they saw the scene. Chris seemed to be annoyed as he stood with the demons. **_

"_**I love you, Wy. When you know when you should arrive." **__**He said loudly. **_

"_**They held me up!" **__**The blond boy pointed behind himself. **_

"_**It's not true!" **__**Sam muttered. **__"Have you got a plan or you just jumped in?" __**Chris asked using Sam's telepathic power. **__"We didn't know with what will be facing." __**Wyatt replied. **__"Amaranth?" __"I don't know that I can summon him." __"Try it!" __**Penny told him. Chris closed his eyes and concentrated to his protector. The demons tightened their grab on him and held the swords nearer to his neck. He didn't care. When he sensed Amaranth's aura from the distance, he grabbed it tightly. **_

"_**Amaranth!" **__**he called him loudly. One of the demon hit him on his nape and he fell to the ground. He was in a dream so he didn't lose his conscious. Wyatt shouted something but didn't care. Amaranth's aura came closer. He waited with closed eyes. Cold iron was pulled to his nape. He coupled his magic with the magical being's. **__"Five" __**Penelope orbed one of the katanas from the demon hands. (She can orb? Why? Evil Writer!!!) **__"Four!" __**One of the demons threw an energy ball at them. **__"Three!" __**Wyatt raised his hand to the demon and he tried to blow him up, but he only could hurt him. **__"Two!" __**the demon which towering at him summoned an energy ball into his hand and aimed at him. **__"One!" __**for their surprise, Chris swung around laying and he pointed to the demon with his fingers. The electricity threw it to the air. **_

"_**Zero!" **__**Amaranth appeared in a dragon form. He caught the shouting demon which was diving back with his mouth. He broke his body with his sharp teeth. The demon became grey dust immediately. **_

"_**Chris!" **__**Patty shouted and the blue orb lights surrounded the boy's body. He arrived in the girl's waiting arms. He grinned up at her. Patty just hugged him. **_

"_**Are you okay?" **__**Wyatt asked worriedly. **_

"_**I will be!" **__**She shouted back, as Patty and Penny started to heal him. **_

"_**Than I'll help to Am!" **__**Fury shone from his eyes. These demons not only hurt his family, but they hurt the person who is the most important to him. This shout for blood! Chris jumped to his feet with full health (If we don't count the exhaustion.) The six witch jumped into the fight. Sam grabbed a katana and he used it against the demon. He thanked to the good old Salogel the training which he gave to him, Chris and Wyatt. It was useful now. Unfortunately in this word the demon was a good fighter too. Prue watched their death-dance worriedly than she joined to the twins against a demon. They didn't care that there were three against one. The demon attached with an energy ball. Prue ducked to the ground than he kicked ahead. She hit the demons knees. So it fell to the ground. Penny orbed the energy ball back to the demon, it disappeared in grey cloud. **_

_**Sam unfortunately was in a big trouble. The demon kicked the sword out of his hand. Sam jumped after it but the demon was faster. The boy stared at the sword from the distanced than he looked at that one which was pointing to his heart. The demon grinned at him evilly.**_

"_**Say goodbye, little rat!" **_

"_**First you!"**_ _**Sam**_ _**answered darkly and he looked pass the demons shoulder. It swung around and he stared at the killing deep green eyes. **_

"_**Goodbye!" **__**Chris said and threw electricity to the demon. It surrounded and entered into the demons body. It cried out in agony than disappeared in a dark cloud. **_

"_**Are you okay?" **__**He helped Sam to his feet. **_

"_**than that is the really one." **__**He nodded at the demon which was fighting with Wyatt. Blond enemy, Blond witch. It's not bad! They walked to them carefully, the girls joined to them. The demon sent red lights to the blond boy, who used his shield against them. The shield stopped the lights, but the boys couldn't fought back. The fight was drawn. The five young witches stepped next to their companion. **_

"_**It's over!" **__**Wyatt said coldly.**_

"_**It's not over!" **__**The demon hissed back. **__**"THIS IS MY WORLD!" **__**The six witches shook when they heard the hatefully laughter. The demon stepped back few step. Amaranth growled at him from behind them. The demon outspreaded his arms and the place filled up with his counterparts. Wyatt count a thousand or he thought that there would be that much. Chris stared at the real demon. He checked every small part of his body and he found a little mistake, which those counterparts didn't have. The cloths on his shoulder were torn. He sent telepathically the information to Sam who sent it to the others. The demon laughed and stepped back so he disappeared among the demons. **_

"_**Hey, Kiddos!" **__**Amaranth said to them. They stared at him, but the demons summoned nergy balls into their hands. **_

"_**You can only kill the demon with the Excalibur, but you power Chris must bless the sword when it happening." **__**The two boys nodded that they understood what he told them. **_

"_**I held them up with the others." **__**Sam and the girls faced with the demons and all Hell brake lost. Wyatt summoned the Excalibur and with his little bro jumped into the crowd. They searched for it bitterly and they killed those counteparts which stood in their way. **_

"_**Where is he?" **__**Wyatt shouted. Chris searched with his exhausted eyes. Than he saw it in front of him. They heard Penny or maybe Patty's painfully scream fro the distance. He only stood still and stared at the demons red eyes. Something balked him in moving. **__'C'mon! Move!!!" __**he shouted to himself in his mind, but he couldn't do anything. Wyatt noticed Chris' still form, the demon in front of him, and the torn on his shoulder. **_

"_**Hey!" **__**he shouted to deflect his attention and he tried to get to them. He saw when a dagger flashed in the demon's hand. He saw his evil smile. And he saw when his little bro collapsed to the ground without a noise.**_

"_**CHRIS!" **__**he shouted as loudly as he could. He stopped and cursed himself that he forgot that. He reached out his arms and destroyed the demons, which stood in his way. He ran to them. He stabbed the demon with a pure of fury with his legendary sword. The demon stepped back than grinned evilly. He looked at him disdainfully. **_

"_**That's everything what you have? Twice Blessed!" **__**Wyatt kneeled down next to Chris. The boy lay with closed eyes and breath heavily. There was a huge wound on his bloody stomach. Wyatt reached out his hand to heal the wound, but nothing happened. Wyatt stared at him helplessly. Chris grabbed his wrist and looked at him angrily. **_

"_**What the Hell are you doing? You have to kill the demon!" **__**he said, he forgot his pain. **_

"_**But the Excalibur didn't kill him." **__**The blond stammered and he looked at the laughing demon. Chris turned to his stomach and he tried to push himself up. **_

"_**What are you doing?" **__**Wyatt cried. He grabbed the falling boy and pulled to himself. **_

"_**Help me stand up!" **__**the boy hissed.**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Just help!" **__**Wyatt threw his arms around the boy and helped him to his feet. Chris leaned against his brother and grabbed his right hand which hold the Excalibur with his bloody one. **__"Concentrate to the demon and threw him there with tk!"__**he ordered to his big bro. Wyatt looked at the demon and used all of his hate to pull him to them. The demon screamed scared. Chris raised the sword with Wyatt and gave all of his magic to it. The Excalibur stopped the demon' chest. They heard a horroristic scream and the demon disappeared in blinding white light. The world became darkness. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They felt relief when Chris' wounds disappeared as the others arrived into the dream. Nothing happened for a while. They waited in silence. Henry arrived too but he wasn't happy because of the happenings. Penny screamed in her dream. Her scream stopped Paige's heart for a moment. She rushed to her and she fell to her knees when she saw the bloody wound. She reached out her hand to heal her, but the others stopped her in time. They stared at their children scared as they got more wounds. They won't win. Piper screamed as a huge bloody wound appeared on his son's stomach there were lot of blood around him. Tears came down on her face as she hugged her son tightly. She stared at Wyatt and prayed that he would heal his little bro. the time stopped for them. Suddenly blinding light filled the room. They cried and covered their eyes. Piper buried her face into her son's chest. Amaranth appeared in the room in his wolf form and the children woke up. Penny screamed again and Patty's eyes flew open as she heard her sister. She hugged her tightly and in her right hand the familiar golden light appeared. Paige and Henry rushed to them immediately. Sam turned onto his stomach and groaned softly. Coop turned his son onto his back and searched for serious wounds. He found some and he scald for Paige. Phoebe did the same with Prue. Chris opened his eyes a little bit and looked at her mother's tearly face. When she saw his face he tightened her huge. Wyatt sat up with his father's help and leaned against the bed. He reached out his hand to his bro. Chris grabbed it and their hand glowed with golden light. It went along their arms then it covered their whole body. Every injure disappeared. When they finished everybody looked at them. For a minute just smiling eyes looked at each others.

"It's already over!" Chris said smiling. Everybody nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nef: Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please write down what you are think if you read it to the end. There will be an epilogue too. So rewive please!!!**

**Chris: What are you saying? Of course they loved it! I was in the story so they must love it! Right?**

**Nef: On dear…Men…. **


	11. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

_One year later_

_Chris was wondering on the streets under the grey clouds. Amaranth walked next to him in a big dog form._

"_It was a very strange birthday." __Chris said. Amaranth looked at him from the corner of his eyes. _

"_Don't you want to think of something happier? This is your birthday and everything is sooo cloudy." __ Chris looked up to the sky. _

"_Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." __He wasn't watching his feet so he walked into the girl who came toward them. She dropped the papers what she was carrying. Chris looked down to the girl. She was thin, she has creole skin, and she wore pretty clothes. Her dark long hair fell into her face, when she kneeled down for the papers. _

"_Sorry!" __The boy stammered and kneeled next to the girl and he helped to catch all of the papers. They grabbed a paper together and they looked at each other. The dark eyes met with the deep green ones. They stared at each other shocked. They had a feeling that they knew the other from somewhere. Maybe from another life? Chris smiled at him and the girl blushed, but she smiled back._

"_Bianca. Bianca Phoenix." __She said and she reached out her hand._

"_Chris Perry Halliwell" __and he grabbed the girl's hand. Some paper flew up from the ground and the wind blowed them away. The sun shone across the clouds softly at their hands. And another story begins…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
